The apocalypse
by Kate2Hip2338
Summary: The minecraft world has been overrun by mobs, one ordinary girl and her friend run from her home town to find any survivors, so they both can stop the mobs, and whatever created this. There will dangers, and obstacles on the way. Will they all make it till the end? Or will one one be left.


**Hey doods, I'm sure most of you have read my recent story called just run. Well I decided im going to get rid if that story and bring you a brand new one in which I've already started too write! Well I hope you like it and I'll see you later baii!**

**_Imagine a world...over run by creatures never before seen. Our warriors were defeated and were sent away. The world was overruled by dragons and mobs everywhere. Ever since the war they came, and won't leave. But me and my friend, we hid. We ran and ran until we were safe. The town we had ended up at was destroyed and the only survivors were a few guys. We became friends and now were venturing out to find the portal...the portal where the mobs come from and once we destroy it all will be saved, if we survive the journey._**

*day before apocalypse*

I woke up to thunder. It's been like this for a week. I got out of bed to get dressed. I ran downstairs, ate breakfast and walked outside to the pouring rain and lightning around me. "Will this ever end..." I mumbled. I figured my parents already left for work. Our town wasn't very big, in the middle of nowhere and the only jobs u could get was carpenter or cook. Not much really.. My job was hunting. I grabbed my bow in my bag and ran hoping to dodge the rain and get into the forest. Lightning flashed all around me, if mom found out I was in the forest in this weather she'd freak. I crouched as I see the deer ahead. I get my bow at aim and shoot, nailing it right int the chest. Out of nowhere a shadow comes out, and grabs my kill. "HEY!" I yelled while getting up and chasing them. I finally jumped and tackled them onto the ground. "Hey watch it Kate!" The familiar voice said. "Ugh Kes don't scare me like that. You know how hard it is to find a deer in this weather." I mumbled. "I know I know I just like scaring you" she grinned laughing. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my kill and began to walk back to town. "So what do you think is causing this weather?" She asked jumping every time lighting struck. "I have no idea.. But have you noticed the sky's been slowly turning a different color? Almost a purplish.." I replied looking up at the sky. " no not really." She said back right as we reach town. I wave bye and walk inside the house and set the kill down. Just then I see dad walk in, tired as always from work. "Hey how was work today?" I said, while skinning the deer. I wasn't very good at cooking so i just do half of the work while mom does the rest. "Busy..tiring" he said while dragging himself upstairs. I frowned and went back to skinning. Rain fell harder and harder and lightning struck louder and louder. This was sure some heck of a storm. Mom burst in the door soaking wet and shaking. "Mom!" I say grabbing her before she falls, and setting her on the chair. "What happened?" She didn't answer but just point at the gash on her arm. I just stared in shock, what could've caused this.. "Mom what or who did this.." I said while staring at the wound. Still no answer... Purple particles began to surround the wound.. She began to shake more and more and suddenly pulled out her dagger that she always had and tried to stab me. My eyes widened and dodged every swipe, I kicked her onto the wall making her fall. She trips me and I fall onto the ground cornered by her with the dagger close to my neck. Suddenly I see dad shoot his arrow at mom and her fall dead on the ground. I just stared in shock... I had no idea what was happening. "Dad.." I mumbled. " no time for talked Kate i need to you to get out of here, I knew this was coming but not now, go get Kes and run." I stared at him in confusion. "What's happening,.. Im not leaving until you tell me. I hear banging on the door and see two wither skeletons trying to break in. "It's an apocalypse...please Kate..run" he said with tears in his eyes. I nod, grab food and my bow and run out shooting both skeletons. I run to kestrels house and bang in the door. I'm sure her mom and dad already told her to leave too I'm guessing... I panicked looking at the skeletons and zombies around me. Kes bursts out with tears in her eyes, I see her parents on the floor the purple particles around them and a dagger across their neck. "Its time to go.." I mumble. I grabbed her hand as we ran in the cold dark rain. We didn't stop running until the sun came up. Looks likes the mobs spread all across the world not just in our town. We ventured around the ruins of the village, looking for survivors. I hear someone's voice yelling help. I follow the sound to a huge rock covering a cave. "Kes over here help me move it!" I yell. "God dangit Kate u know I have pudding for muscles." Shes grunts while we move the rock over. I see 5 boys huddled inside the small tomb. "Are you ok?" I ask hoping for a answer. "They all drag themselves out covered in dust and blood. "Ya were fine, but I think my friend broke his arm." The guy points to the other with curly brown hair and a golden amulet. I nod, walking over and wrapping some cloth around his arm. I get up to look back around the ruins for some medicine or any medical loot. I walk around looking in the in the once were houses. I open and smashed cabinet to find very little medicine but it will do. I run back over to the others, and out the medicine on the guys arm. "How is that gonna help my arms broken not cut.." He mumbles. I roll my eyes, "the medicine has a potion of regeneration in it to where it heals your arm." I say. "Now what's all of y'all's names?" I ask. "Well im Mitch, thats Adam, Thats Jerome, Thats Ty, And that's Leo." He says pointing to each one of them. "Ok well nice to meet you, Im Kate and thats Kes." I say pointing to Kes, Looks like she's helping Jerome with his cut on his forehead. IS IT LOVE I PRESUME, I say to myself laughing. "Well what now.. Are we all just gonna die now or.." Ty says. "Well where are the mobs coming from?" Adam asks. "I think its from a portal at herobrines castle." No wonder... He's the reason for all of this. "So he's the reason for all of this.. But couldn't notch defeat him?" I ask curiously. Right when Mitch was about to answer I hear a screech over the mountain. Soon a ender dragon flys over and heads straight for us. "LOOK OUT!" I yell pointing to the dragon barreling torward us. We all run as fast as we could torward the only house that was standing. "We're not safe in here.. It will destroy us in a split second." Kes says. Right after she says that half if the house is pulled off by its claws. "Told ya..." Kes mumbles. We both run torward the cave. I hear a scream and see Kes getting cut by the dragons claws. "KES NO" i yell about too run out there. I get pulled back by Mitch, while Jerome runs out their full speed, picks up her up and runs back to the cave. "I'm ok...just it cut me on my leg." She says point at the cut. "Will you be alright?" I ask worriedly. Kes was my only friend really.. She's all I have left. "Yes Kate I'll be fine" she smiled. I wrapped some cloth around her leg to cover it. I looked up at Jerome and her smiling and laughing at each other. "Awwww..." I said. Kes just rolled her eyes and went back to talking. Mitch and I walked outside to scout out. To be honest he wasn't a bad fighter. "You think we'll ever end this.." He says looking around. "Don't know, I hope so." I replied back. The sky became its purplish color as usual which probably didn't mean good. "Well since were out here tell me about yourself" he smiled. He sure did like to ask a lot of questions. "Well.. Im Kate, I was born in a town not too far from here. And I mostly use my bow" I say pulling It out. "And you?" I ask. "Well im Mitch, born in this town and I use my sword and bow." He says acting all strong holding his sword. I laugh a look to the mountain hoping to see no dragon. "Night fall... That's when their worst comes out we better get back in the cave before we get shot too." He says worriedly. I nod and we both walk back in the small hole and push the rock back over it. The cave surrounded in coldness and everyone was shaking. I sat up against the wall shaking and freezing all over, but what hurt the most was thinking about dad.. And mom. I knew they were probably gone. "I'm star-starving" Ty says stuttering. I hand him a pork chop from my bag. I smiled as I saw Jerome give Kes his jacket, I assumed I was smiling like a maniac cause Mitch was laughing and Kes was just rolling her eyes. Adam and Ty sat next to each other enjoying theirselves while doing a thumb war. I just laughed and laid my head on the wall still shivering. I flinched when I felt something being out on me. It was Mitch's jacket. I just smiled and mouthed thank you to him and laid my head on his shoulder. I fell asleep to the sound of dragons screeching and zombies groaning, this was going to be a interesting night.


End file.
